This invention relates to an apparatus for displaying an advertisement or similar graphic on a moving object such as a truck, van or trailer and for a medium for displaying the advertisement wherein the advertisement may be changed periodically without having to remove the display, repaint the display or use another similarly cumbersome and/or expensive process.
There are currently a great variety of different types of displays that can be used to exhibit advertising on the sides of moving vehicles such as vans, buses or trucks. The deficiencies inherent in many of the current display means are the lack of permanency of them. Many are fabricated by painting the advertisement directly on the surface of the vehicle, or by applying sign panels to the vehicle using adhesives. These displays are expensive, difficult to install, and difficult to change in a timely fashion. In addition, their useful life is limited by constant exposure to the elements even when not in use. A painted display may fade or the paint can fleck off. Rigid signs or signs with protective enclosures are more impervious to the elements, but are cumbersome and limited in size and can often be prohibitively heavy, weighing down the vehicle on which they are installed.
There are also prior means for displays using tensioning panels which may be adapted for use on mobile surfaces. These systems offer the ability to change the display in a more timely manner, and the ability to roll up the panel for storage helps reduce environmental wear. However, the tensioning frames are typically complex to assemble and often quite costly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,361 to Hillstrom et al. discloses a tensioning frame which employs edge rails with integral spring tensioners to apply tension to the periphery of an advertising panel. This system, however, is complex to assemble and prone to mechanical failure after prolonged environmental exposure. Moreover, the edge rails protrude significantly from the mounting surface and may be unusable with some vehicles.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an advertising medium with the benefits of mobility and non-permanent display which can be quickly and easily changed when different products or services are desired to be promoted.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a mobile advertising medium with a long useful life.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mobile advertising medium with a display that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a mobile advertising system including a vehicle and a support structure. The support structure extends substantially from the cab of the vehicle to the rear end of the vehicle and houses at least one light source. At least one translucent display panel is mounted to the support structure so that the light source illuminates the display panel from behind.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one embodiment of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.